Finding True Love In A Cartoon!
by Masao Takashi
Summary: This is a story made my bestest buddy. It'e really funny, at the very least. R&R!! :)
1. Animeize!

Finding True Love In a Cartoon By: Sakari Yamato  
  
Special Thanks To: Sudaira *gasp *, autumn, and Kazuki Takashi For giving me ideas and providing some of the Characters. Thanks Guys! (Mostly to Suraira.)  
  
Chapter 1: Anime-Ize!  
  
Sakari sat dazed in her chair, daydreaming of her anime hottie, Bakura when suddenly a book loudly slammed on her desk.  
  
" Yes Bakura! Yes, yes I will marry you!" said Sakari loudly when the book landed on her desk. But when she opened her eyes, the person's hand she was holding wasn't Bakura's.  
  
" Mrs.Yamato! That's the third time this week that you've been daydreaming during science class!" yelled Mrs.Sajji.  
  
" Sorry ma'am." muttered Sakari in apology. " I'll never do it again."  
  
" You better not, but for now you have detention. Meet me after school." said Mrs.Sajji and she went back to teaching.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
" You can leave in 15 minutes okay Sakari?" said Mrs.Sajji when Sakari was almost finished her time in detention. " I'll be in the teachers lounge if you need me."  
  
Even though Sakari was supposed to be serving her time doing nothing, since the teacher wasn't there, Sakari took a piece of paper out of her desk and started to think up idea's of what she would look like if she was an anime person and drew them on the paper.  
  
She described herself as an anime person a little bit like this.  
  
She had aqua green eyes and was wearing a red bandana around her forehead. She had reddish brown bangs and long blonde hair. Her shirt was white with green sleeves. Her necklace was on a silver chain with a magenta colored gem on it. She had navy blue jeans with fire reaching up to about her knees. Her shoes were white with green and blue stripes. She also had a gold chain connected to her belt.  
  
Then the teacher came in and said, " You can go home now."  
  
Sakari left the room after folding up the paper and stuffing it into her pocket.  
  
Outside of the school on the park was Sakari's best friend, Sudaira Faith, whose anime hottie was Seto Kaiba. She was sitting on top of the monkey bars, drawing. (Sakari and Sudaira loved to draw) Sakari slowly sneaked up on Sudaira.  
  
" BOO!" shouted Sakari, making Sudaira yelp and fall off the monkey bars, dropping her picture and the pencil. As the picture slowly fluttered to the ground, Sakari grabbed it.  
  
" Ooh.Perty picture! Is it you?" asked Sakari looking down at the picture.  
  
" Yah. No duh, Sherlock." answered Sudaira.  
  
The picture looked a bit like this.  
  
She had icy blue eyes and a red bandana around her forehead. She had long blonde hair held in a large ponytail by a red scrunch. She was wearing a light blue tank top with fire on it. Under the tank top was a black shirt with a white symbol on the right arm. She had a brown glove on her right hand. She had a loose brown belt with a gold chain connected to it. She had navy blue jeans and brown hikers. She had a silver necklace with a round green pendent with gold lining connected to it.  
  
" I drew a picture of myself anime-ized too," said Sakari and she took the paper out of her pocket and showed it to Sudaira.  
  
" Let's go to your house and maybe we can have a sleep over tonight," suggested Sudaira.  
  
" Okay. Sounds like a plan," said Sakari and they walked to Sakari's house.  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
That night.  
  
The two friends were walking down the hall to Sakari's room, just being told to go to bed. (They ended up having the sleep over.)  
  
" Wait! Sakari! Look at this!" yelled Sudaira and rushed to the window with Sakari. In the vast sky was a large shooting star! So the both made a wish.  
  
' I wish.That I could meet Bakura.'- thought Sakari, and at the exact same time Sudaira wished, 'I wish I could meet Kaiba!'  
  
Sadly, nothing happened. So the two girls went to sleep.  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
The next morning.something was different. Something was definitely different. 


	2. A New Beginning

Chapter 2: A New Beginning  
  
Sakari's eyes slowly fluttered open. The sound of baby birds had waked her up.  
  
When Sakari's eyes were fully opened, she found herself sleeping in a tree with a bird's nest on her head.  
  
" WAG!" yelped Sakari and she fell out of the tree into a duck pond. She caught the birds nest right before it fell into the water and lay in gently on the ground.  
  
" EEKKK!" Screamed a familiar voice and all of a sudden an anime character came falling out of the tree and landed on Sakari.  
  
" Hmm? Where am I?" said the character. All of a sudden bubbles started coming from the water and there was a loud moaning sound. " W- what's that sound?"  
  
A hand shot out of the water and grabbed the character by the back of the neck.  
  
" Ah!" said the character as the pushed the hand away and jumped up.  
  
Then, another strange anime character, instead of Sakari, popped out of the water, gasping for air.  
  
" AHH! You look like the anime picture Sudaira showed me!" yelled one of the characters.  
  
" Yah, well. you look like the picture Sakari showed me!" yelled the other character. " Wait.I am Sudaira!"  
  
" Well, I'm Sakari!" yelled Sakari.  
  
" Well then. If I'm Sudaira and you're Sakari, what are we doing here?" asked Sudaira. " And why do we look like our anime pictures?"  
  
A few anime people walked by the pond and starred at Sakari and Sudaira. Sweat drops appeared over their heads. Sakari and Sudaira just blushed.  
  
" Hey! I think I know why we're here! When we saw that shooting star last night, I wished I could meet Bakura so maybe we're here so I can see him!" explained Sakari.  
  
" Yah! Maybe! Cause when I wished last night, I wished I could meet Seto Kaiba!" said Sudaira. The two of them smiled and swam towards shore.  
  
When they were almost at shore, somebody came running out to them. A person reached out their hand and said, " Here, you look like you could use a hand."  
  
' What a familiar voice.'- thought Sakari. She took the persons hand and stood up. She looked at the person and the person she was starring at was. BAKURA! And behind him was the rest of the Yu-Gi-Oh Gang. But Sakari was more focussed on Bakura.  
  
" Psssst! Where's Kaiba?" whispered Sudaira.  
  
" I dunno. But Kaiba hates YuGi and his friends. Why would he be with them?" Sakari whispered back.  
  
" Yah.you're right. We'll see him eventually," said Sudaira.  
  
" Here! I'll help you up!" said Tea to Sudaira, who was still on the ground. Unfortunately, Sudaira hated Tea. Her and her little 'power of friendship speeches'.  
  
" I don't need any help!" grunted Sudaira and stood up. She glared angrily at Tea.  
  
" Gee, what's with you? I was only trying to help," said Tea. But Sudaira didn't answer.  
  
" Hey, why don't you guys come over to the game shop to dry off. That's where we're heading." suggested YuGi.  
  
" Sure!" said Sudaira and Sakari in unison and they set off for the game shop.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
When they got to the game shop they were covered in blankets from head to toe, drinking hot cocoa, and sitting in front of a nice, warm fire (Sakari was cuddled up to Bakura). All of a sudden Sakari sneezed.  
  
" I think it would be best if you two stayed here tonight. It seems like you both have caught a cold," said Solomon (YuGi's Grandpa).  
  
" Okay Mr.Moto," replied Sudaira. Then all of a sudden, the door slammed open.  
  
" I heard there's someone here with a Blue Eyes White Dragon card! Who is it!" yelled.who else? Seto Kaiba!  
  
" Well, I have one Seto, but you ripped it. It's worth nothing now," explained Solomon.  
  
" No, there's someone else with one! Speak up, NOW!" yelled Kaiba.  
  
Then, Sakari remembered something. Herself and Sudaira were dueling with their Yu-Gi-Oh cards that they bought, just before they went to bed and they each had a Blue Eyes! So, maybe they were the ones with the Blue Eyes cards!  
  
Sakari felt around in her pockets and sure enough, there were her cards! With a Blue Eyes White Dragon right at the top of the deck.  
  
Sakari nudged Sudaira in the shoulder, who's eyes had turned to hearts, and whispered, " Look in your pocket!"  
  
So Sudaira put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her deck, which had a Blue Eyes at the top of the deck too. The two of them walked right up to Kaiba.  
  
" Kaiba. We're the ones with the card. But even better, we both have one of our own!" announced Sakari, her and Sudaira showing him the cards.  
  
" What! They must be counterfeit! There's only 4 Blue Eyes in the world!" Choked Kaiba. He checked them out to see if they were fake, but nope. They were absolutely real!  
  
The Yu-Gi-Oh gang sat starring at the two girls and Kaiba. Kaiba seemed so confused while the girls were just relaxed.  
  
Kaiba gave the cards back, after examining them one more time. Then he said, " If the cards aren't counterfeit, where did you get them?"  
  
" Uh.We.err.Got them from our Grandparents. It was our birthday yesterday.We're.um.identical twins.Yah." answered Sudaira.  
  
" Wait. What if you stole them from me!" yelled Kaiba, furiously.  
  
" Oh no, Seto Kaiba! We'd never do that!" said Sudaira in a very innocent sounding voice. But Kaiba still went to check in his suitcase.  
  
But, his Blue Eyes cards will still there in his suitcase.  
  
" You over there! Show me your Blue Eyes, now!" Kaiba demanded YuGi's grandpa. So, Solomon showed him the card and it was still torn.  
  
" How could this be. There are two more Blue Eyes cards.and I didn't here about it.and now.THEY'RE IN THE HANDS OF TWO FOOLISH CHILDREN!" yelled Kaiba, banging his fists on the counter. " Well then, I should go now.I've got a brother to take care of at home."  
  
When Kaiba was about to leave Sudaira called, " Wait!" And she ran up to him.  
  
" What do you want brat?" asked Kaiba. Since Kaiba was taller than she was, Sudaira raised up on tiptoe on gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Kaiba just blushed furiously, lost for words, and walked away.  
  
When Kaiba closed the door of the game shop, Sudaira squealed, " I kissed Kaiba!"  
  
Everyone starred at Sudaira and then they all went to sleep.  
  
End of Chapter 2 (FINALLY!) 


	3. Kullarro

Chapter 3: Kullarro  
  
The next morning, Sakari woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Everyone else was awake so she went downstairs to join her friends at breakfast.  
  
" Good morning everyone!" said Sakari when she got downstairs, and took a seat between Bakura and yoo-hoo. YuGi's grandpa came by and plopped some bacon and eggs on her plate and then Sakari poured herself some orange juice.  
  
After breakfast, the Yu-Gi-Oh gang and the two girls decided to go for a walk in the park.  
  
" I wanna go to Kaiba Land!" Sudaira suddenly yelled out. Sakari rolled her eyes. And so they went to Kaiba Land.  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
When they got to Kaiba Land, a kid came up to them and said, " There's a duel going on between Seto Kaiba and some guy named Kullarro! Come watch it! It's totally cool! They're almost done so hurry up so you can see some!"  
  
" Let's go!" exclaimed Sudaira and they ran to the dueling stadium.  
  
" I have beaten you, Seto Kaiba! Now give me your three Blue Eyes cards!" yelled Kullarro, from the other side of the stadium.  
  
" No! Never!" yelled Kaiba.  
  
" We had a bargain, Kaiba! Now hand over the cards!" demanded Kullarro.  
  
" Hey! Leave Seto alone you jerk!" called Sudaira. " I'll duel you, and if I win, you have to leave him alone!"  
  
" And if I win?" snickered Kullarro.  
  
" I'll um.give you my Blue Eyes card!" growled Sudaira.  
  
" And I'll give you mine, too!" added Sakari.  
  
" What? There are only 4 in the world! Solomon Moto has one, and Kaiba has three! But how?" Kullarro gasped.  
  
" Well, they're definitely not counterfeit," smirked Sakari, glaring back at Kaiba.  
  
" But I don't think just one of you could beat me, so.How about you face me in a two against one duel?" suggested Kullarro.  
  
" What! You're crazy! We're two of the best duelist's from where we come from! But.it's your choice. Let's kick some boy butt, Sudaira!" Sakari exclaimed and then they started the duel.  
  
End of Chapter 3 (That was quick!) 


End file.
